


fight

by orlesiantitans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mostly a writing exercise so I can get to grips with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: Surely nothing this beautiful exists in the whole galaxy? But when Rey puts her hand in the stream and her whole face lights up at the cool water running through her fingers, Poe decides that yes - there is at least one thing as beautiful in the galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	fight

Embarrassingly, Poe doesn’t even realize he’s staring until a blaster shot skims off some of his hair. 

Rey throws him an exasperated look over her shoulder right before she flips over a whole line of troopers and slices through them  _ in one shot _ , and he probably shouldn’t find that attractive but, Maker help him, he does. 

She’s fierce on the battlefield, beautiful and terrifying in a way that sets him ablaze. It scares him, almost, how easily distracted he can become just from watching her glide across the battlefield. 

It’s lucky she’s defeated the last of them, because he’s fairly sure his mind has seeped out of his body and possibly into the ground somewhere, and he’s fairly sure he’s not been this crazy about someone since he was a teenager. “That was impressive,” he tells her, and she sighs. 

“Would’ve been less impressive if  _ someone _ had spend less time watching and more time shooting,” she replies, and he can’t even bring himself to be indignant about that, because A) she’s right, and B) she’s gorgeous. 

Finn’s standing just off to the side, where he’d fought off a seperate group, and he raises an eyebrow at Poe in a way that says he knows  _ exactly _ why he was distracted,  _ and  _ that he’ll be getting a talk later. And honestly, he’s not had that talk since he was seventeen years old and Aren Elgrin’s brother sat him down and informed him that if he ever hurt his brother, he’d be in trouble. 

He jogs to catch up with her, but she’s paused by the edge of a cliff, her eyes wide, BB-8 by her heel. “It’s beautiful,” she murmurs. 

It is. Slopes and trees line the valley, and a rushing waterfall cascades down on the other side. She begins to move down, and Poe follows just after her, feeling like it should be a trap. Surely nothing this beautiful exists in the whole galaxy? But when Rey puts her hand in the stream and her whole face lights up at the cool water running through her fingers, Poe decides that yes - there is at least  _ one _ thing as beautiful in the galaxy. 

“Finn, buddy, would you go and get the ship for us? We’d be better off flying outta here,” he calls up, and while he sees the look of suspicion his best friend throws his way, he conveniently ignores it. “What were the First Order doing  _ here _ , of all places?”

She shrugs, “It seemed like it was a smaller scale. Perhaps more a way of them saying they have a presence than any effort to keep it under their control. Regardless, each planet freed is another one flying the Resistance banner. We need all we can get.”

He watches the way she touches the smooth stones and goes to sit across from her, taking one out of the water and turning it in his hands, feeling the small grooves. She touches it as well, a frown between her brows. “They’re so  _ smooth _ . How’d they get there?”

“The water puts them in there. Bit by bit, over the years. Eventually, it makes its mark.”

“A stream slowly wearing down a rock. It seems like it should be impossible. I suppose we’re the stream, in our current situation,” she murmurs, fingers still tracing over the grooves. He hands it to her, closing her fingers around it. 

“Keep it, sunshine. Sometimes it’s worth having a reminder of why we’re here, and what we fight for.”

His mother’s ring feels heavy where it hangs under his shirt. That’s why he chose to fight - family. His dad hadn’t been awfully pleased, of course - he’d spent most of his life at war, and missed out on a good part of Poe’s as a result. But Poe had to do it, for the same reason his parents had gone off to war. He isn’t a father yet - didn’t see him being one for a while - but he wants a family one day. That’s what he fights for - the children who aren’t yet there. 

He watches Rey as she examines the stone, and his hand goes to cup the back of her neck. He can’t help it - not when she looks so serious all the time, so worried. He wants to shoulder some of that burden, he wants to help her in any way he can without stifling her. She looks at him in surprise, and he swallows. 

“Let me be something for you to lean on. Please,” he whispers. She looks over him in surprise, but eventually she shuffles closer to him, both of them ending up with their knees in the stream. It’s uncomfortable, honestly, but all of that’s forgotten with the  _ rightness _ that is Rey’s lips on his own. It’s a short kiss, sweet, because the ship comes zooming into the clearing a moment later and they  _ spring _ apart, both on their feet by the time Finn comes out. 

He looks at their wet knees, and immediately glares at them both. He opens his mouth, clearly ready to tell Poe off, when Rey holds up a hand and gives him a sweet, but firm, smile. “I’m a big girl, Finn.”

He watches her walk past him, into the ship, and Poe’s face splits into a grin as he jogs after her. 

Finn sighs, “I had such a great speech planned. Seriously. I practiced it in front of BB, and everything. He had a recording of you screaming that he played at the end.”

Poe’s mouth drops open, “That little traitor? Where is he?” he asks, running into the ship. Clearly, he had to remind his droid who his master is. 


End file.
